Liberating their World
by Biggoron
Summary: A little twist I decided to do on part of the Brawl storyline. OC's based off of the actual smash characters inside. Though the story's a little Dark, there's extremely random humor in the form of Crazy Hand. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_**Liberating their World**_

_Prologue_

Hello, everyone! Biggoron here, and I'm not dead. Due to the second delay of Brawl, I was struck by a bolt of inspiration... a storyline that's both dark and interesting, and a different rendition of something that will be of Brawl's storyline. I have good expectations for this story, but after Brawl comes out... don't expect many (if any at all) updates. I am an obsessed Smash Bros. fan of the highest calibur. And now, it's time to pay my dues to the series... I hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:**_The plot is somewhat of a variation of what has been revealed of Brawl's, so I do not own parts owned by Nintendo. I own the characters, but not characters they're based off of. Basically, I own everything in this story that isn't already owned by Nintendo._

In a dimension parallel to this one lies the smash universe. Its inhabitants, the Smashers, are the strongest in existence. They come in many types... the strong Great Apes, the formidable dinosaur-like Yoshi, human-like fighters with various styles, and even humanoid foxes with incredible speed.

Unfortunately the gods took note of their power, and turned the Smash Universe into their theatre. They brainwashed many of the Smashers to do their bidding, and forced those immune to do so by their own power. And the gods had but one bidding for the smashers only.

To fight.

The Smashers didn't age, think, or feel. Their sole purpose was now fighting. They were pit against former friends and family in the arena to fight to the death. Losing in any way meant being turned into a trophy for the gods' collection, although the gods sometimes chose to bring back personal favorites who entertained them the most. They would bet amongst their favorites, as though the lives of the smash bros and their fight for survival was nothing but a mere game or a show to them.

The gods merely kept them in the stadium, and selected them at random to battle. Then, they would be transported to somewhere in the Smash Universe to do battle. The loser would become a trophy, and the winner, after their first battle, would be given a letter rank based on performance. From then on, they would be pitted against opponents of a similar rank, and any notable improvement in ability may result in a rank increase.

Yet, there were some smashers immune to being brainwashed. These smashers were forced to fight for the purpose of their survival. Most of them, for one reason or another, hated the tyrannical grip the gods had imposed upon their world, simply for the purpose that the smashers themselves were born powerful. But what could they do? Only ninety percent of the smashers were brainwashed to do the bidding of the gods, and they'd have to deal with the gods themselves if they were to rebel. They could do nothing but wish that it would all end...

...Until a handful of Smashers decided to really do something about it.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Well, what do you think? I'll get started on the next chapter after my first review._

_Until then,_

_-Biggoron_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 1_

**DISCLAIMER:** _See Previous Chapter._

The Aura Stadium... one of the largest coliseums that held the Smashers in their eternal state of combat. It was an incredibly large marble stadium surrounded on all sides by an incredibly dense forest that stretched for miles upon miles. The sky was clear, and it was a sunny day. Today at the coliseum, it would be the usual: Fights, fights, and more fights.

On the inside, this wasn't a standard coliseum that we know in our world. This was somewhat different. At the highest point was an extremely large balcony that held royal thrones of the utmost extravagance for the gods. These enormous thrones were made of diamonds, gold, silver, platinum, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and even magnificent gems unknown to us. However besides that, there weren't any seats surrounding the large field of battle below, considering as how the gods were the only audience. On the battlefield were four platforms, each which glowed a divine white color. Below the coliseum were the Smashers' living space. They were forced to share everything, and live quite packed together with little individual room. Yet since most of them could no longer think for themselves, this was not much of a problem.

Right now, only a single being sat in the highest balcony. He was humanlike in appearance, unless you count the fact that he was over seven feet tall. His hair was golden blond in color, short and seemingly flawless. His eyes were black with white pupils, and his pale skin gave off a heavenly glow. He wore heavy black and red plate armor that looked so large and thick, that it looked as if it was impossible for any being to wear. Coming down from the back of his armor was a long, flowing red cape. It was easy to tell he was a god.

"Well..." The god's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "... I'm feeling up for a noobfight. I want two rank F's up here, now." He said, pointing down at the arena. Suddenly, two smashers appeared on opposite sides of the arena. One was a humanoid fox with grey fur, and a blaster at his side. The second was a human-like smasher seemingly unarmed. Just by looking at them, one could tell that they were horrible at combat. However, the most disturbing thing about them were their eyes. They were empty... void of emotion, thinking, or feeling.

"A Rank F Fox, and a Rank F of the Captain Falcon Style. This ought to be amusing..." The god smirked, as the two smashers each stepped on one of the glowing platforms. In a flash of light, each of them disappeared.

Moments later, an enormous hologram of a large and ancient-looking temple appeared. The temple definitely was worn out by time, as part of the bottom had corroded away to reveal a bottom level. To the far right were the remains of what looked like the wall of an ancient coliseum. (For those of you who haven't figured it out, this is the Melee/Brawl Stage Hyrule Temple, so I'll end my description with that). Suddenly in a flash of light, the fox appeared to the left of the gap that led to the lower layer of the temple. At the same time, the Captain Falcon appeared to the left of the gap.

With a wave of the god's hand, the two began to fight. Needless to say, they sucked horribly at it, barely even attacking each other... killing themselves on accident more than they killed each other. The god laughed at this.

The fox was spamming his blaster at the Captain Falcon, not letting up, or realizing the fact that his shots had no flinch value. The Captain Falcon slowly walked over, taking in shot after shot. He then stood directly in front of the Fox for twenty seconds, all while continuously taking in blaster fire. The fox made no effort in letting his shots up, despite the fact that the captain Falcon, while taking damage, was not flinching. After twenty seconds, the Captain Falcon brought back him arm.

"Falcon...PUNCH!" He exclaimed, his fiery punch knocking the fox back twenty feet. Captain Falcon then dived in for pursuit with flaming punch, but missed and dove off the ledge. The Fox suddenly thought the object of the game was to die first, and jumped off the ledge after the captain falcon, purposely falling fast so he could die quicker. They died about the same time, reappeared, and tried attacking each other while their invincibility was still on.

The god just laughed while taking a sip from his golden goblet, embedded with nearly as much gems as the throne he was sitting on. Suddenly, an enormous pillar of fire descended from the heavens, and landed upon the balcony. When the flames cleared, a new figure stood there. He was a large three-headed dragon with two enormous wings, a disgruntled look, and at least eight feet of height. He had red scales, and was constantly enveloped in fire, standing on two legs.

"What's this, Sorega? Entertaining yourself with the least of the lessers?" The Dragon asked, flames shooting out of his mouth involuntarily as he spoke.

"Mah boi." The first god said, lowering the goblet from his mouth. "These fights are what all true gods strive for." The Dragon just looked at him, questioningly.

"Inside joke. I thought you would get it, Dhregan." Sorega sighed. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"You shouldn't expect humor from the older brother of one of the gods of the highest ring, should you? I'm just here to fulfill my needs..." The Dragon god hissed, his eyes glowing red.

Sorega sighed. "Yeah... looks like the match is ending anyway."

True to his words, neither of them lost, so both appeared back in the stadium below, waiting for their judgment.

"Which one looks more appetizing to you?" Asked Sorega.

"I think the fox will do nicely." Dhregan smirked, as one of his heads licked its lips.

"Very well." Sorega yawned, pointing a finger at the captain falcon. The Captain falcon slowly began to turn gold, starting from his feet, and slowly beginning to envelop him upwards. At that moment, the captain falcon regained his independent thought.

Unfortunately, the first thing he felt was incredible pain. The pain of slowly being turned into a trophy... there was nothing like it. Why couldn't he just die!? He let out a bloodcurdling scream up until his entire body was enveloped in gold. The fox merely stood there, unaffected.

"Alright. He's fair game." Sorega said, as Dhregan quickly flew down in front of the fox, and looked into his eyes.

"I hate you smashers so much..." He began, in nothing much beyond a hiss. Suddenly, the flames on his body intensified. "So... much... hatred... must... kill..." Dhregan's hiss became more of a creepily low growl.

"FINAL SMASH: ULTIMA FLARE!!!" Dhregan roared, as the flames began turning different colors. He quickly flew up into the sky, and eventually out of the atmosphere. He was now in space, looking down upon the planet, itself. He began to inhale as much as he possibly could, looking down directly at where the stadium was, then finally unleashed an ENORMOUS beam of flames from his mouth down at the planet.

"What is he doing? He'll destroy the whole stadium..." Sorega grumbled, putting up a large dome of energy over the entire coliseum. Suddenly, the beam of fire shot down from the sky and slammed into the barrier with incredible impact. It shattered through the barrier, but the force of the beam was lessened enough so that it didn't destroy the stadium.

When the dust cleared, the entire stadium was still standing, but its interior was nothing but a charred mess. Nothing remained of the Fox at all... not a trophy, and not even a pile of ashes. Sorega grumbled to himself.

_'If he keeps destroying the smashers one by one each week, they'll eventually go extinct... good thing the higher ring keeps him mostly in check, or else he would've destroyed them all long by now...'_ Sorega thought, looking over the mess of the stadium. "Master Hand..."

Suddenly, a giant floating white glove came out of the shadows. "You called?"

"Yes, now fix this." Sorega replied, once more drinking from his exquisite goblet.

"Right." Master Hand said, snapping his fingers. A white light washed over the stadium, and all the mess made by Dhregan was gone. "Now if you'll excuse me, my brother needs my help over at the delta stadium. Apparently, we've got a couple runaways on our hands."

Sorega immediately spit out all of his drink in surprise. "R-runaways?"

"Yeah I know... it's never happened before. They're supposed to be easy to find, but these two are a slippery pair, for sure..." Master Hand said, before he suddenly disappeared.

"...Odd. Guess Regnus slipped up big time. I wonder how the highest circle's going to take this?" Sorega asked himself in wonder.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Well, what do you think so far? This is still only part of the introduction... the major characters will begin to be revealed next chapter. Be sure to leave a review._

_-Biggoron_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 2_

**DISCLAIMER: **_See Previous Chapter._

Fifty miles from the Aura stadium was the delta stadium, similar in design, and surrounded by the same incredibly large forest that stretched out into the horizon in every direction. Matches were currently being postponed, and the god residing over the stadium, Regnus, was frantic. In addition to calling the two hands to investigate, he sent every single brainwashed mind out there in search for the rogue pair. The only ones he kept locked up in the stadium were the smashers who weren't brainwashed, as it would be too great of a risk to set them loose.

Regnus was a god in extravagant clothing who stood at nearly seven feet in height. He didn't wear large and bulky armor, but on his back was a gigantic crystal bow that was larger than he was. His skin had a divine glow, his eyes were a crystalline blue, and his hair was slicked back and silver. He was pacing back and forth, nervously.

"Damn it all! What the hell will the highest circle think of this? Never before has a smasher escaped our confines... I told them we should've executed all the smashers who weren't brainwashed!

"Where do you want me to start looking?" Master Hand asked as he flew in.

"Anywhere!" Regnus yelled, distressed.

"Geez. Someone's got problems..." Master Hand muttered as he floated off to find his brother.

"Ugh... it's going to be impossible to find them in this wretched forest. Why couldn't we have just burnt it down? I told them we should've burnt it down..." Regnus mumbled.

"Oh-ho-ho... you say a lot of things, Regnus... but would you really have courage to even come face to face with the highest circle?" A mysterious voice asked.

Regnus turned around to see a looming shadow on the far end of his balcony. The shadow suddenly formed itself into a Black Shy Guy with white shoes.

"X? What're you doing here?"

"I just want to laugh in your face before the Highest Council rips you to shreds, is all. Gods like you amuse me so... You feel insecure since you're on the lowest rung of divinity, so you make yourself feel better by putting the smashers below you..."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't feather you right now."

"Because you are unable to."

Regnus growled. "Get out of my sight."

"First of all, I don't take orders from you, so I'd stay here longer just to spite you were it up to me. However, it's not up to me, as I've business to attend to. All I need to know is descriptions of who escaped."

"One Male, Swordsman, Rank B. One Female, Ninja, Rank D.

"That'll be all. Have fun in your last hour..." X said, before sinking into the floor.

"How dare he!!" Regnus exclaimed.

-

Meanwhile, two figures were dodging in and out of trees, trying to escape from the constant passing brainwashed Smasher. _'There's a lot of them... and it'd be hard to try and take them out, since they travel in groups. It'd be easy if they were all Rank F, but they're not. I can tell that some of these guys are experienced and powerful. I could probably take on two at once, and three with Autumn, four stretching it. Yet, they're travelling in groups of five... figures...' _ The guy thought.

He was a human-like Smasher dressed in extravagant white robes, with a white cape, and an ornate broadsword made of silver sheathed on his back. His eyes were brown, and his hair was dark. He also had a tan complexion, and a black goatee. He was around 5'10" in height.

His female companion was significantly smaller, at around 5'1". She was mostly covered in dark robes, and was seemingly unarmed. She had very dark brown eyes, and long, flowing, dark hair. "Desch... what do we do now?" Autumn asked her male companion, who was holding her close.

"Well... " Desch began in a whisper, looking around. "...Let's climb this tree. We might be able to sneak away by tree-hopping." He said, jumping up into the tree. He then helped Autumn up in with him. The two looked around. The forest was swarming with smashers. Getting away wouldn't be easy.

"How clever of you to come up here..." A voice said.

Desch and Autumn looked up to see the Black Shy Guy sitting on a branch above them.

'_How!? How didn't I sense him!? Wait... he doesn't appear to be brainwashed, nor does he look like a god.' _Desch thought, not taking his eyes of the new interloper.

"You're right. I'm neither." The shy guy replied.

'_Did he just read my thoughts?'_ Desch thought.

"Yes." X replied.

'_That's so awesome.'_

"I know."

The seemingly one-sided conversation left Autumn very confused. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"To be honest, I'm not so sure myself, honey." Desch replied.

"Please, call me X. I'm just here to give you advice, not harm you." The shy guy spoke.

"Go on." Said Desch.

"Escaping is fruitless. Rebelling against the gods... impossible. They'll find you sooner or later, and it's only a matter of time. Yet, if you two are really intent on finding freedom, you'll have to go back to a place of captivity to find your salvation." X spoke.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"...Start at the Alpha Stadium, fifty miles due west of here... there is the one who holds the key to absolute freedom." X said, as he began to evaporate into a blanket of darkness.

"Should we trust him?" Asked Autumn.

"I don't think we have any other choice. If we try and escape, we'll most likely be found. Yet, if we built up our numbers, then we may be able to start an underground resistance. No matter how slim our chances may be. We could strike at the gods; hinder their efforts at every turn, then finding a new place of hiding. Eventually we may whittle them down to nothing, and they'd leave this universe to its rightful inhabitants." Desch explained.

"Sounds like a good idea." Autumn replied.

"Then let's go." Desch said, as the pair began to tree-hop westward, evading the smashers as much as possible.

-

Meanwhile, Master Hand got bored of looking for the two renegade smashers. He wondered where his younger brother was. Then he began to wonder why he was searching for Crazy Hand. As the older of the two brothers, Master Hand was the wiser. However, Crazy Hand, the younger, was the more powerful... and by far, the crazier. He drove Master Hand Crazy sometimes. By crazy, I mean really crazy.

Despite how large the forest was, it wasn't hard to pick out a large, floating, twitching, white glove. "Hello crazy." Master said, nonchalantly.

Crazy Hand didn't reply. He was just floating there, having his uncontrollable twitching spasms.

"Hello?" Master Hand asked.

"..." More awkward silence.

"...?"

"..."

"..."

"DO A FUCKING BARREL ROLL!!! YEEEEHAAA!!!" Crazy Hand suddenly exclaimed, sporadically dropping to the ground and flailing about like a madman, while destroying some of the nearby trees and making a crater in the process.

"...No, I'd rather not." Master Hand sighed, embarrassed.

"Come on, it's not too hard. Just press Z or R twice." The shameless Crazy Hand yelled, so loudly that it could be heard for miles and miles.

The uptight Master Hand just sighed, and floated away. '_Besides the fact that we're both identical, I wonder why we're related...'_

_**End of Chapter**_

_Yeah... I thought it'd be funny to make Master and Crazy polar opposites. Master hand is soft-spoken, while Crazy Hand has two volumes: Yelling and Yelling louder. Master Hand is the logical one, while Crazy Hand just likes to blow stuff up. Master Hand is well-mannered, Crazy Hand is vulgar, etc..._

_Anyways, please leave a review. Next chapter will probably be here tomorrow._

_-Biggoron_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 3_

**DISCLAIMER: **_ See Previous Chapter_

_24 hours later... the Aura Stadium_

_'I wonder if the highest circle has dealt their judgment upon Regnus, yet? At least it wasn't me who had to deal with the escapees. What will the order for today be?'_ Thought Sorega. _'Perhaps a two-on-two with all Rank A's... yes, that'd be interesting...'_

-

Meanwhile, down below the Aura Stadium, many Smashers were cramped into their living quarters. However, there were some that made more room for themselves than others, as these were regarded as the more powerful ones. The Rank A's, the highest rank the gods gave to a Smasher.

Off in one of the corners, leaning against the wall was a Yoshi. He was green in color, and around seven feet in height. His arms were quite muscular, and on his right arm was a tattoo of a spade with a 78 going over it. His eyes were blue, and had an indifferent look about them. Going down his back were sharp orange spikes. By looking at him, one could tell that his was no ordinary Yoshi Smasher.

In fact, he was quite infamous in the Aura stadium. Ace... the Yoshi who never lost a match. Rank A powerhouse, who made short work of all his matches. Nobody in the stadium dared to approach him, except one.

"I have a feeling we're up next." A human-like Smasher said, walking up to Ace. He was just over six feet in height, and was seemingly unarmed. He had brown hair, and brown eyes could be seen through the mask he wore over his face. He didn't wear any armor, either, and his clothes were primarily red.

Ace smirked. "Well... hopefully they can bring out a challenge this time, Harold." The Yoshi licked his lips slowly. "I'm starving..."

-

_'I know what I'll do. I'll have Ace and Harold try and fight two super smashers! Yes, I'm sure that'll be entertaining.' _Sorega thought. With a wave of his hand, both Ace and Harold appeared on one side of the arena. On the other side of the arena appeared a Sheik and a Samus. However, there was something different about them. Their eyes were red, and they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Great... they're using Super Smashers again..." Ace sighed.

"Super Smashers?" Harold asked. "I think you've told me about those before."

"Since not many Rank A's exist, they sometimes pit us against these Super Smashers. They're usually of a Rank B or Rank C. However, the gods exert as much control as possible over their functions. This provides them with extreme boosts of speed and strength, but ultimately fries their brain, dramatically shortening their lives and causing them to act in a far more enraged state." Ace explained.

They both walked over to one of the glowing platforms while their opponents did so at the same time. In a flash of light, all of them disappeared.

-

They reappeared on a long and flat stone bridge that had a magnificent sunset on its horizon. Ace and Harold appeared on one side, as the two other smashers appeared on the other.

GO!

As soon as the match began, the two opponents began to run at them, inhumanely fast. Ace stood where he was, and Harold ran forward. Ace swung his arm, and suddenly, the two opponents were pelted by numerous exploding eggs at the same time, giving Harold enough time to blast the Sheik with flames from the palm of his hand, and use his cape to spin the attacking Samus around. Before they had attacked again, Harold drop kicked the Samus in the back, slid beneath the attacking sheik, and jumped up from the ground while delivering a fearsome kick to the shiek, that turned into a backflip that brought him back to his feet. Meanwhile, the Samus was charging its laser beam to its highest level.

Suddenly the Samus was hit by another egg, sending it a couple feet in the air. Ace jumped up and slammed the Samus back into the ground with his forehead, then stomped on it as he landed. He then did a double backflip to avoid the samus' recovery shot, then lashed out with his long tongue. The tongue wrapped around the samus' neck, and with great strength, Ace hurled it at the Sheik.

Harold was in a high-speed skirmish with the sheik, when he saw the Samus flying in his direction. He then ducked below the Sheik's punch; sweep kicked his opponent's legs out from under him, then grabbed his leg, spun him around a couple times, and threw him at the Samus. The two super smashers collided in midair, and fell to the ground. Suddenly, five egg explosions simultaneously occurred when they were an inch from the ground, dealing a ton of damage, and launching them back up into the sky.

Harold jumped as high as he could, and did a powerful front flip kick that sent both the sheik and the samus flying back toward the ground, where Ace waited. Ace quickly jumped up, and with a forceful sweep of his tail above his head, sent the opponents flying to their deaths.

-

The four combatants returned to the stadium in a flash of light. With a wave of his hand, Sorega turned the super smashers into trophies.

'_Amazing... those Super Smashers couldn't even touch these guys... that worries me. These guys may even be powerful enough to... ' _Sorega thought, before disappearing in a flash of light. He promptly appeared down below in the stadium, in front of Ace and Harold.

"Well done. You two are my finest warriors, so I have an offer for you." Sorega said.

Ace just snorted, and resisted the urge to tell the god to suck it. Harold, though his thoughts were nearly the same, decided to play the gods' game.

"What's your offer?" Harold asked.

"Well, it's less an offer than a demand." Sorega smirked. "Since if you don't do as I say, I'll destroy you."

'_Like hell you will...' _Ace thought.

"...and?" Harold asked.

"Pledge your loyalty to me, and become part of the gods' police force. Find the two renegade smashers, and crush them!" Sorega asked.

'_Great... now he wants to pit us against the few brethren we have left that are free, and if we don't accept, he'll destroy us... what a predicament.' _Harold thought, mulling it over. It was certainly a painful decision. This was the first time non-brainwashed smashers were asked to join the enforcer's party.

'_I HATE being told what to do... If he keeps this up, I'm going to tear him apart.' _Ace snarled in his thoughts.

"Your answer?" Sorega asked.

"Yes." Harold answered. "We'll do it."

'_Of course, now we'll be able to escape from this wretched coliseum.'_

"And you?" Sorega asked Ace.

"..." Ace just grumbled something, and nodded.

"Very well. Your task shall begin right away." Sorega said, warping the two into the forest outside the coliseum with a wave of his hand. "I love being a god." He then smirked.

"Heh... you do realize you just let them out into the wilderness alone and unattended?" X asked, appearing in a cloud of inky darkness.

"So? I've got Master Hand keeping a close eye upon them." Sorega replied.

"But will that do? Uweh heh heh..." X chuckled, vanishing into the mist.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Thanks to Nintendogeek01 and Ezikiel for reviewing this so far. I'll do my best to update this as quickly as possible. Next chapter's going to be an interlude chapter. (Somewhat of a chart to keep characters organized and make sure nobody gets lost) so I should have that done sometime today. Well, leave a review on your way out!_

_-Biggoron_


	5. Interlude I

_**Liberating their World**_

_Interlude I_

**DISCLAIMER: **_See Previous Disclaimer._

_(Interlude done alphabetically)_

-Smashers-

Name: _Ace_

Type: _Yoshi (Green)_

Rank: _A_

Description: _Green Yoshi around 7 feet in height, muscular with sharp spikes going down his back, and indifferent-looking blue eyes. Right arm has tattoo of spade with a 78. _

Personality: _So far, all that's known is that he likes to fight but doesn't like being told what to do. He's prideful, and probably the strongest of the smashers so far._

Weapons: _He IS a living weapon._

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Autumn_

Type: _Sheik_

Rank: _D_

Description: _5'1" wearing dark robes that cover much of her body, making her seem unarmed. Tan skin, very dark brown eyes, and long, flowing dark hair. _

Personality: _So far, not much is known about her except that she's fiercely in love with her companion, Desch._

Weapons: _Senbon, Daggers, Kudochi _

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Desch_

Type: _Ike_

Rank: _B_

Description: _Dressed in extravagant white robes and cape, with a tan complexion, brown eyes, short black hair, and a goatee._

Personality: _So far, all that's known is that he's cautious, and is always looking out for his companion, Autumn._

Weapon: _Silver Broadsword _

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Harold_

Type: _Mario_

Rank: _A_

Description: _Just over six feet in height, and wears mostly red. He has brown hair and brown eyes that can be seen through the mask that covers his face, and fights with his fists. _

Personality: _So far, not much is known except that he's an excellent fighter, rivaling Ace in ability. Seems he has the ability to think very quickly._

Weapons: _His fists, fire, cape _

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

-Gods-

Name: _Sorega_

Type: _Unknown_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Over Seven Feet, wearing outrageously heavy-looking black and red plate armor, with a long red cape. Golden Blond hair, pale skin, and black eyes that have white pupils. _

Personality: _Loves his power, and enjoys all types of fights from the Smashers. Feels no remorse for the smashers, then again, none of the gods seem to._

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Dhregan_

Type: _Three-headed Red Dragon_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Over Eight feet, a fiery red dragon with three heads, and two enormous wings. Constantly enveloped in fire, and stands on two legs. (Think FE Dragon Laguz) _

Personality: _Particularly hates the smashers, and kills one off from a stadium at random each week to pacify himself. The root of his hatred is unknown, but he is the younger brother of a member of the highest circle._

Weapons: _Claws, Wings, fiery breath, tail_

Final Smash: _Ultima Flare(Frequency: Must be high enough to use when wanted. Effect: Flies into space and blasts the planet with an enormous beam of intense flames) _

_-_

Name: _Regnus_

Type: _Archer...?_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Almost seven feet tall, with blue eyes and silver hair. Wore extravagant clothing instead of heavy armor. Is currently in trouble for mistakenly allowing two smashers to escape. _

Personality: _His nervous nature suggests that he is low amongst the ranks of the gods. He often suggests that he warned the highest circle of various things before they happened, but in reality, hasn't._

Weapons: _Enormous crystalline Greatbow _

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

-Other-

Name: _Master Hand_

Type: _Large, floating glove_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _A giant floating white glove. A servant of sorts to the gods._

Personality: _The older of the two hands, and the smarter of the two. Reserved, logical, and soft-spoken._

Weapons: _You can probably guess if you've played smash bros._

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Crazy Hand_

Type: _Large, floating glove_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _A giant floating white glove. A servant of sorts to the gods. Seems to always twitch uncontrollably._

Personality: _The younger of the two hands, the more powerful and crazier of the two. Loud, unpredictable, and destructive._

Weapons: _You can probably guess if you've played smash bros._

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _X...?_

Type: _Shy Guy (Black)_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Appears to be a Black Shy Guy._

Personality: _Too little is known. He seems to like to make a mockery of the lower gods, though._

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown_

_**End of Interlude I**_

_Next Chapter... will Ace and Harold be forced to fight Autumn and Desch, or will fate intervene? Probably tomorrow, unlikely tonight._

_-Biggoron_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 4_

**DISCLAIMER: **_See Previous Chapter_

"So, looks like we're free now." Harold said, confidently.

"Not quite. We're being watched." Ace replied.

"How can you tell?" Harold replied, now in a low whisper.

"Increased sense of smell. It's a Yoshi thing." Ace replied.

"Can you tell who it is, or how powerful?" Harold asked.

Ace took a slight whiff of the air. "One of the hands."

Harold remained silent for a moment as they continued to walk along. "So... what should we do now?"

A grin appeared on Ace's face. "When the time is right... we strike."

-

Meanwhile, Autumn and Desch were jumping from tree to tree toward the Aura stadium. They could see the large coliseum dominating the horizon, and they were getting close.

"We'll be there soon, Autumn... just a matter of minutes." Desch called back, as Autumn nodded. It was now safe for them to speak, as the brainwashed smashers patrolling the areas seemed to not have gone this far out.

Suddenly, Autumn screamed as Master Hand floated up in front of her, between them. "Why, what have we here? It's the Rogue smashers... you certainly made a mistake revealing yourselves like this..." Master Hand spoke.

"Autumn!" Desch exclaimed, jumping back for Autumn without hesitation, slicing his blade into Master Hand on his way by. Then, standing in front of Autumn, Desch parried the giant bullets Master Hand sent out of his fingers. Master Hand then floated out of range, and began charging a laser on each finger.

"Now!" Harold exclaimed, watching this from below. Ace grabbed Harold's arm, and with his great strength, hurled him up into the sky. Harold flew just above Master Hand, and put his wrists together. A dual-hand flame exploded from his hand, propelling him further into the air, hurting Master Hand, and stopping his laser charge up.

"What!?" Master Hand exclaimed, as Harold fell back down onto Master Hand, delivering a powerful punch. He then grabbed onto one of Master Hand's fingers, and used it to flip himself back upwards, delivering a spinning tornado attack as he did. Now above Master Hand once more, he shot multiple fireballs downward. Then, he ignited both of his hands with fire, and fell down at Master Hand while spinning like a screwdriver. Turning himself into a flaming comet, he ripped through Master Hand.

"Ow... that actually hurt a bit. You're going to pay for that." Master Hand said, as he turned himself into a fist, and began falling downward, the momentum igniting himself in fire. He was falling at a faster rate than Harold, so at this rate, he would hit him.

"Damn it..." Ace growled, looking around. He spotted a particularly thick tree nearby. Grasping it, he used all his strength to rip it from the ground. He then spun it around over his head a couple of times while running forward, jumped into the air, and swung the tree like a baseball bat at Master Hand, stopping his descent, giving Harold enough time to escape. The tree broke upon contact with Master Hand.

"OW! Okay... that really hurt." Master Hand grumbled. Charging up lasers once more.

"Autumn, stay here." Desch said, jumping off toward Master Hand. He jumped just under Master Hand, and slashed his blade through the hand's palm before he fell back down. However, this didn't interrupt Master Hand's attack. He fired all five lasers at Desch, who held out his blade in defense. He then parried all the lasers mid-flight, and at an angle that they all shot off his blade back at Master Hand.

Master Hand shook twice, and then began to steam red. He curled himself into a fist again, and slammed downward. Just as soon as it looked like Desch was about to be hit, a long tongue wrapped around him, and shoved him out of the way. A large amount of dust was shot up into the air as Master Hand slammed into the ground, shaking the entire area, and creating a rather large crater.

"That's it... enough interference!" Master Hand exclaimed, suddenly rocketing toward Ace, still balled up in a fist. He was flying closely above the ground, at a very fast speed. Yet, Ace seemed to make no effort to dodge it.

"What are you doing!? Move!" Harold exclaimed.

Ace just looked forward, and planted his feet into the ground.

'_Is he crazy?!' _Desch thought.

Master Hand slammed into Ace, creating an enormous cloud of smoke that blinded everyone. When the smoke cleared, Ace was holding Master Hand back with both his hands. He was visibly struggling against the Hand's force, while Master Hand was struggling to get through, perhaps just as much.

"You guys go on... I'll handle this guy myself." Ace said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No... we're fighting together. Now four independent smashers have escaped, we have a slight chance of fighting back." Desch said.

"No. I can cover your escape." Ace grunted. "You never know when backup will arrive."

The Yoshi and the Hand were still struggling against each other, neither appearing to break the deadlock. "Persistent... little... dinosaur..." Master Hand Growled.

"Go! I've got this." Ace exclaimed.

Suddenly, Master Hand stopped, and flew upwards, shaking a bit. A few senbon were imbedded in his back. Everyone looked toward Autumn.

"...I'm sick of being the one who does nothing. I want to fight, too."

"He's mine..." Ace grumbled.

Meanwhile, Master Hand floated above them all. He had several senbon in his back, he was scorched in various places, and the blow from the large tree created a giant bruise on him. _'Grrr... they're not so easy to fight when there's four of them. Helping each other out makes things too complicated for me. Figures, the only time I want Crazy around, he's not here... best retreat for now, and report their betrayal to Sorega...'_

Master Hand suddenly began to float away, out of the smashers' range. "Mark my words... you'll regret your actions." He exclaimed, as he flew off toward the Aura Coliseum.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should get out of here. We can do formal introductions, later." Harold said, in agreement to the rest of the group.

-

Meanwhile, Sorega slammed his fist into the arm of his throne at the news. "They've betrayed me!?"

"Ha ha... toldja so." X said, suddenly appearing on the other arm of Sorega's throne.

"Grr... Master Hand, get your brother here on the double. The two of you are going to go back out there, and pursue these guys. Don't come back until you've brought me their heads, and I mean all four of them!" Sorega exclaimed.

"Yeah, Crazy should be here any second." Master Hand said.

"You called?" Crazy Hand asked, floating onto the scene, twitching as usual.

"Crazy, I need you and master hand to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS DYING! I WAS BORED! I WAS A VIRGIN!!" Crazy Hand yelled suddenly, causing Sorega and Master Hand to remain quiet, dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Crazy Hand then asked.

"...Your brother's Mental, ain't he?" Sorega whispered to Master Hand.

"No thanks, I don't need any Mentos." Crazy Hand replied. There was a long, awkward silence afterward.

"ANYways..." Sorega began. "There are now four rogue smashers, travelling in a group. The two of you must find, and eliminate them."

"Permission to burn the entire forest?" Crazy Hand chuckled.

"...Permission granted." Sorega said.

"Actually, I doubt the Highest circle would be pleased with that." X said suddenly.

"Quiet, you." Sorega replied.

"Make me."

"Sorry, Sorega. Can't risk getting in trouble with the highest circle." Master Hand said.

Sorega then sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "Just... do what you can."

"Of course. Come on Crazy." Master Hand said, floating off.

"Oo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang." Crazy Hand began to sing, floating off.

"Go figure..." Sorega sighed to himself. "And as for you..." He then added, turning to X, who was no longer there. "...And as for you... I really have to wonder sometimes."

-

_Well, that's all for today. Expect more tomorrow. The chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses. I'm just trying not to overwhelm myself right now._

_Next Chapter: The Super Smash Bros. are formed, but what of Master and Crazy Hand?_

_Until Then,_

_-Biggoron_


	7. Chapter 5

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 5_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ See Previous Chapter_

_Somewhere not in the Smash Universe..._

Dhregan stepped into an incredibly dark room, whose only source of light was from the entrance which he came. Further into the room was an impenetrable darkness that not even he could see through. The walls, floor, and ceiling were a silver before they slipped into the darkened portion of the large room, in which it appeared they turned black. The room also had a very, very high ceiling, probably a hundred feet upwards.

"Brother... I have news to report." Dhregan said, a sinister look on all three of his heads.

There was a very low rumble that shook the entire room, and sent a powerful gust of wind out from the darkness, one that would normally barrel any human being over with ease. Dhregan was able to keep his footing without any difficulty, however, being a god. Five pairs of eyes shone from inside the darkness. Eight of the eyes were red, while the pair in the center were golden. The lowest pair of eyes stood at twenty feet above the ground.

"...And?" A deep roar boomed from the darkness.

"I've come to tell you, brother, that the incompetent Sorega has let two of his smashers escape, making four renegades. The two hands are in pursuit now, but when and how will Sorega and Regnus be dealt with?" Dhregan asked. There was a silence before the roar in the darkness replied.

"...In time. We may have use for them, yet."

"Very well, brother. Any role for me?" Dhregan asked.

"First off..." The voice rumbled, as the golden pair of eyes in the middle narrowed. "...you will refer to me as my name, not brother."

"O-of course, Wyrmir, of the Highest Circle." Dhregan stuttered, getting on one knee. _'...And to think I'm the older brother...'_

-

Meanwhile, Ace, Desch, Autumn, and Harold were all moving as fast as they could through the forest. They were heading north, and at a fast speed. Yet as they were running, they didn't notice a fifth entity join their ranks.

"At this rate, you're not going to escape." X said, causing everyone in the group to stop suddenly.

"...You again?!" Desch exclaimed, surprised.

"You know this guy?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, he directed us to the Aura coliseum before." Autumn replied.

"Though it was because we went in that direction that Master Hand attacked us..." Desch added in, drawing his blade, and pointing at the shy guy.

"Eh heh... but if not for that direction, you wouldn't have met up with these other two. At your current level of power, the two of you would've been overwhelmed, captured, and turned into trophies... a painful experience, I must say. The same would've happened for the other two, only it would've taken longer. Only as a group can you hope to survive, and grow strong." X explained.

"Just who are you?" Harold asked.

"...You need to get out of here." X began, ignoring Harold. "Master Hand's on his way back here, with Crazy Hand in tow. And Crazy Hand's stronger than Master Hand, and as a team, even a god could have trouble with them."

Sure enough to his words, Crazy Hand's absurdly loud voice could be heard, coming from miles away, but approaching at a consistent speed.

"What do we do?" Desch asked.

"Keep heading north until you come to the river. Then head left down the side of the river until you come to a tree with leaves of a slightly lighter hue than the rest. You'll also notice on the opposite side of the river is a pile of large, but unsuspicious boulders. Approach them, and the Yoshi will pick up a very distinct scent that only his kind are able to pick up. It will lead you to one boulder in particular. Move the boulder, and it'll lead you to an old underground hideaway that was used long ago in the first war of the smashers, while they still possessed their independence. The gods have yet to discover it. If there's one place you can escape their eyes, it's there." X explained, as the group took this in.

"Wait a minute... what have you to gain from telling us this?" Ace asked. X said nothing, but sank into the ground, leaving the four smashers confused.

"Should we trust his words?" Harold asked.

"Do we have any other option?" Desch asked.

"We're wasting time. Let's go." Ace said, running north. It didn't take long for the rest of them to follow, as Crazy Hand's laughter could be heard echoing from afar, getting gradually, but continuously closer.

"Wha-ha-ha!!" Tell me Master Hand, if the Trix Rabbit really wants some cereal, why doesn't he just go to the store and buy some?" Yelled the voice of Crazy Hand. Master Hand's reply couldn't be heard, but one could guess it was some sort of embarrassed groan. The group increased their speed.

In a mater of minutes, they found the river that X had mentioned, and quickly made the turn left. Harold kept his eyes on the trees, paying special attention to leaves.

"This is the one!" He then exclaimed, as the group turned to see the large pile of boulders. The group walked over, and Ace closed his eyes for a minute, sniffing the air.

"That must be it." Ace said, pointing to a random boulder slightly right of the pile's center. Harold wasted no time running forward, and lifting the boulder up. He then entered, followed by Desch and autumn. Ace was the last to enter, making sure the coast was clear outside before putting the boulder back where it was over the hideout. There must've been a light source down there, as Ace could see the stairway in front of him.

"Whoa... you guys got to see this." Harold said, from up ahead. As the remaining three entered, they all gasped in surprise. This place looked new and unused, despite the fact it made and used thousands of years ago. The first room was quite large, and looked like a lounge. It had several comfortable-looking couches, a widescreen TV, a rug, and even a refrigerator with a large supply of still fresh food inside it. The ceiling was high enough to fit even Ace in comfortably.

The next room was the largest of them all, having tons of chairs all situated around a very large rectangular table. Beyond that was a very long hallway that led to more hallways, creating a very large network of hallways. Each hallway had several rooms on both sides of it. These rooms all featured a comfortable bed, a rug, and a closet. Each hallway also had a pair of fully-working bathrooms in it.

"This place has everything..." Desch said, getting comfortable on one of the beds. "I call this room... with Autumn, of course."

"Alright, I'll take this room." Harold said, picking one in the center. Ace said nothing, but picked the one at the farthest end. After picking their rooms, they all met in the room with the large table.

"Alright, now we need to get acquainted with each other. My name's Harold."

"The Name's Desch."

"I'm Autumn."

"Ace."

'_Not the friendliest-sounding guy around... but with these times, it's excusable. Perhaps we'll even work well together.'_ Desch thought, looking at Ace, who still held his indifferent expression.

"As nice as this is, we can't live like this forever. We have to take action against the gods." Desch said.

"But how? They control nine out of ten smashers, leaving the other one out of ten imprisoned, save us. Plus, they have the hands, and the gods. How are we supposed to win being outmatched and overpowered?" Autumn asked.

"I have a plan. We're going liberate the smashers, one by one, increasing our numbers, and building an underground resistance force. We'll pull raids on the coliseums, save those who aren't brainwashed, and hinder the gods' progress at every turn." Harold began.

"Even then, we still have to worry about the gods, themselves. How will we possibly become powerful enough to defeat even one?" Desch asked.

"That's where we have a plan." Harold replied, as Ace smirked.

"I've known this dinosaur for awhile, and let me tell you this. He's very proud, and doesn't like being given orders. His goal is to become the most powerful there is, and due to such, he has invented ridiculous training sessions that push even him to his limits. However, he hasn't been able to utilize his training's full potential due to captivity, but now, we can put it to good use with our newfound freedom. If we all adopt his training methods, in time, we all can become a true force to be reckoned with." Harold explained.

"Sounds like a good idea." Desch said.

"I'd be willing to do it." Autumn added in.

Ace then stood up. "Just a fair warning... he wasn't kidding when he told you these things will drive you to your limits. You have to be willing to let the training consume you completely, and to delete everything else from your mind while you do so... you're going to have to set a goal that you know is at the absolute limits of your ability, perhaps even a bit beyond. If you do not achieve the object of your training that you set, or even complete it in a way that doesn't fully satisfy you, you're going to have to do it once more until you achieve it flawlessly. Then, you're going to have to set a harder goal, and accomplish that right away, not stopping until you get a goal completed first try. Only then will you be able to rest. This could take entire days, weeks, or even longer for a single training session... are you willing to submit yourself to such dedication?" Ace asked, his eyes scanning his three comrades. There was a very long silence as all of this sunk in.

"...I am." Said Desch.

"If Desch is, then so am I." Autumn added in.

"Count me in as well." Harold added.

A small grin came onto Ace's face. "That's the spirit... there may be hope for us yet. The training will start tomorrow, and at the end of each week, we're going to raid one of the stadiums... liberating the captured, and leave nothing left of the coliseum except the god's head on a pike..."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"That just leaves one thing..." Harold said.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"What shall our resistance force be called?" Harold asked.

"...The Super Smash Brothers." Desch said, with a grin.

"Not bad." Ace replied.

-

_Well, there's a bonus chapter for you all. Thus ends the first arc of the story: The formation of the Super Smash Bros. Tomorrow begins the first chapter of the second arc of the story: The Uprising._

_Let me know what you think._

_-Biggoron_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 6_

**DISCLAIMER: **_See Previous Chapter_

_...That first week was like Hell. The Super Smash Bros. now knew that Ace wasn't joking when he said the training would drive them to their limits, and beyond. There were times when they thought turning into a trophy would be less painful, but they managed to persevere, all for the sake of reclaiming the world that was rightfully theirs. On the sixth day, they rested up to prepare their first assault on a coliseum. _

_-_

"So, which coliseum do we want to attack first? We have two options... the Aura Coliseum, and the delta Coliseum. Starting in one of those places would be the best." Harold began.

"The Delta Coliseum." Desch suggested. Ace looked at him, arms folded.

"You sound confident about that... what makes you so sure? We can't afford any mishaps, especially on our first run." The Yoshi said.

"Well, of the two, it's the farther from our location. If we go there, their search parties would be directed farther away from where we actually are. Not only that, but I remember the god in charge there, Regnus, seemed awfully incompetent for a god. He's probably on the lowest rung of the food chain." Desch reasoned.

Ace nodded. "Now that's the type of thinking we need. Start from the bottom, and work our way up."

"Do you know how many others free from the gods' control that were there?" Harold asked.

"Two... one Rank C, one Rank D." Autumn replied.

"We can make due with that." Ace sighed.

"Alright... if we can pull this raid off successfully, we'll be making history." Harold said.

-

Meanwhile, Regnus was pacing back and forth on the balcony of his throne room. He was scheduled to have a meeting with the Highest Circle in two days to discuss his failure.

"Great... what should I do? I told them that it wasn't my fault... oh boy..."

"Heh... you do realize that they're going to execute you later?" X smirked, appearing on the scene.

"No! You speak lies."

"Do I? I'm not sure if that's my kind of thing... but I will tell you this. That groups of rebels? They're coming here tomorrow."

"What!?" Regnus exclaimed.

"Hm... did you not hear me?" X asked. "The four that escaped a week ago... they're coming here. Not only that, but their power has jumped a bit since they left. They're going to free all those who aren't brainwashed, and kill you." X explained.

Regnus smirked. "Oh, are they? I don't care how much their power has increased... do they realize who they're challenging? A god! The most sacred and powerful of all beings!"

"Well, if you're so confident, why don't you prepare?" X asked. "They think they've got the element of surprise, and you can use that to your advantage. If you take this task on by yourself, and right your wrongs, I'm sure that the highest circle will forgive you."

"Yeah... if I approached them now asking for help, they'd probably just kill me on the spot." Regnus replied, sighing. He closed his eyes for a moment, considering all the possibilities of what he could do.

"What can I do?" He asked, opening his eyes.

X was no longer there.

"Damn him... well, I supposed he helped me out some." Regnus said. "...I think I know just what to do. Aaron and Herman, at once!" Said the god, clapping his hands.

In a flash of light, the two only not brainwashed figures appeared down below. One was a Sonic, only light blue in color, and the other was a tan-colored Pikachu with a blue baseball cap. The two stepped toward the center of the arena, regretfully prepared to do battle with each other.

Suddenly, a giant arrow flew from the balcony, and shot right through the Pikachu. It cried and screamed in agony, as it began turning into a golden statue from the feet upwards. The Sonic backed up out of fear, his eyes widening as his only remaining companion in the coliseum was transformed into a trophy. Only once the transformation was complete did the cries of pain stop.

The Sonic looked up at Regnus, in shock and fear. "Wh-what is the meaning of this? We haven't even ba-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

A second arrow pierced him, and he began the painful process of turning into a trophy as well.

"Foolish... thinking he can question a god..." Regnus grinned, his eyes full of bloodlust. "...Let them come! Let them all come! Smashers cannot take down a god! I told the Highest Circle that I'd come in handy!"

"Heh heh... let's see if you can live up to your claims, Regnus... and if the smashers can live up to theirs..." X grinned from afar, watching as Regnus made the trophies disappear in a flash of light.

-

The Next day came all too soon. The smashers all got up that morning, got themselves ready, and prepared for the trek ahead.

"What do you think the odds of us winning are?" Desch asked Ace.

"Did you feel the effects of the training?" Ace asked in reply.

Desch stood still for a moment. Indeed, all the harsh and unbelievably rigorous training from the past week was catching up with him. He felt a hell of a lot stronger and faster, already. He could feel the capabilities of his own muscles heighten. "Yes." He answered.

"Good, then we're ready." Ace replied.

"Ready to make history, Autumn?" Desch asked, holding his companion close.

"You know it." She replied with a sincere smile. "Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

"Of course, we all should be. No smasher has ever taken on a god, before." Harold said.

"And that's how we'll be making history... by being the first ones to do so." Ace added in. "So, is everyone ready?"

"We are." Desch said, speaking for himself and Chrissy.

"Well, you know I am." Said Harold.

"Then we're good to go." Ace said, leading the group outside into the forest.

-

_Meanwhile, in the Darkened Room..._

"Wyrmir... I can tell that within the hour, events of great significance will occur." Dhregan spoke. "Should we send help?"

"No... this will be Regnus' test to see if he's still worth keeping alive. If he succeeds, he lives. If he fails, I'll see swift judgment dealt upon these renegades." The voice boomed.

"What do you have in mind?" Dhregan asked. Only a deep laughter boomed from the darkness.

-

The Super Smash Bros. reached the outside perimeter of the Delta Coliseum. "How do we get in? Only the gods can transport people in and out of the coliseum, and none of us can fly..." Desch said.

"We sure overlooked that..." Harold sighed.

"Well, we can always make an entrance..." Ace suggested.

"...How?" Harold asked.

Ace stood still for a moment. The walls were certainly thick. "How'd you two escape from here, anyway?"

"Oh yeah. There's a weak spot in a certain part of the wall... they're probably repaired it by now, but if there's anywhere we can break through, it'll be there." Desch replied.

"Great... show me where it is." Ace said, as Desch and Autumn began to lead the way.

"Here it is." Desch said, pointing to a slightly grey area of the coliseum's outer wall.

"Lovely." Ace said, pulling his fist back. He then punched the reinforced area of the wall, only to watch it crumble under the force of the punch. The interior of the arena was empty. The group cautiously walked in, surveying their surroundings.

"Look out!" Desch exclaimed suddenly. The entire group barely dodged a giant arrow that shot toward their position.

"Well, well... it looks like the Renegades have come. I've been expecting you. All the smashers here have been transported elsewhere, so it's just me and you guys. About time I proved my true usefulness to the gods!" Regnus exclaimed from the balcony up above.

"You..." Desch growled. "...you were planning to have me and Autumn fight each other before we escaped... I'm going to kill you."

"So, the lost puppy has run back to his master..." Regnus sneered, aiming his bow.

"Coward. Come down here and fight us." Ace exclaimed.

Regnus stopped. "I may as well... my victory shall be all the sweeter!"

He suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared down amongst the group. He started by bringing his fist back to backhand Autumn, but Desch jumped in the way, and brought his blade up to parry.

"Idiot... you can't stand up to my might!!" Regnus exclaimed, using his strength to break the parry, and sending Desch flying backwards into Autumn. "I am a GOD! You're just flies rebelling against the very heavens, themselves!!"

Suddenly, Regnus found himself pelted by several exploding eggs. _'Grr... those actually sting a bit...'_ He thought, trying to deflect them with his hand, although he still felt the pain from the explosions.

Ace then wrapped his tongue around Harold, spun him around a couple times, and launched him as hard as he could at Regnus. Harold burst into flames as he flew, slamming into Regnus with great force. Then Desch came back around, and thrust his blade into the ground, causing some lava to come forth. When Regnus tried to counterattack, a wave of Senbon flew into his arm from Autumn.

'_That's it, time to stop messing around...'_ Thought Regnus, who floated up off the ground, out of reach of those who used close range. He then notched an arrow, and shot it at Harold. Despite the incredible speed of the arrow, Harold saw this coming, and jumped over the path of the arrow.

"You'll have to do better than that." Harold smirked, preparing to launch a fireball.

Regnus grinned as the arrow turned back around, and pierced Harold through the leg.

"Argh..." Harold grimaced, as he felt the arrow embed itself in his right leg. Meanwhile, Regnus continued to be pelted with eggs and senbon.

"I am all-powerful!!" Regnus exclaimed, notching three arrows in his bow at the same time. He then shot them all off, and each one began chasing after one of the smashers. Autumn, due to her natural speed, was having the easiest time dodging hers. Desch sidestepped the arrow on its first round, and then waited for it to come back around the second time. With great timing, he used his blade to cut the arrow in half. The third arrow, however, went toward Harold, and aimed for the heart.

"Shit..." Harold muttered, trying to remove the arrow from his right leg. At the current moment, he was unable to move. A long tongue suddenly wrapped around the arrow, and snapped it in half.

"I owe you one, Ace." Harold said, now having removed the arrow from his leg. He patched up the wound, and was able to move again.

"Think nothing of it. We have another round to worry about." Ace said, as Regnus fired off three more arrows at the group. "Everyone focus on defending. Whoever isn't aimed at, attack!" Ace exclaimed.

The arrows came faster this time. Ace dodged one, and slammed his powerful tail into it on its way by, snapping it in half. Harold shot out a wave of fireballs, but they didn't seem to stop the arrows any. Just as it looked as he was about to get hit, Desch jumped in front of him and parried the arrow, causing it to lose its course and fall into the ground. Harold then did a backflip, and landed on top of the arrow that was aimed toward Desch, causing it to fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, Autumn ran forward, throwing Senbon, and took out her Kudochi. She jumped up, and slashed Regnus twice. He tried to backhand her away, but she just grabbed his arm, and used it to lift herself upwards. She then ran down Regnus' back, dragging her blade down his back as she did so.

'_How?! How are these mere flies hurting me!?' _Regnus thought in frustration. _'Everything they do is like a minor sting or a prick, but it's all beginning to add up... I can't let the battle go on this way. It's time I start bringing out the big guns...' _

Regnus floated upward, avoiding a second assault from Autumn. "Pay for your injustice..." He spoke, notching twelve arrows at the same time. He then pointed his bow upwards. "RAIN OF TEARS!" He shot off all twelve arrows, which disappeared into the sky.

Ace threw several eggs at Regnus, Autumn continued throwing Senbon, Harold launched some fireballs, and Desch stabbed his blade into the ground with all his strength, causing a pillar of lava to launch up from the ground below Regnus and into the sky, where it enveloped him.

'_Heh heh... any moment.'_ Regnus thought, wincing through the pain of these combined attacks. Suddenly, twelve beams of light fell from the sky and slammed down into the coliseum. Each created an explosion of light, the twelve of them reducing a large portion of the coliseum into nothing but rubble.

Regnus grinned triumphantly when the dust cleared. Autumn was knocked unconscious; Desch and Harold were knocked to the ground, unable to move. Ace was on one knee, struggling to get up.

"You'll never defeat me..." Ace spoke, getting back up on two feet.

"Your resilience amazes me, but I'm afraid that this is where it ends." Regnus said. "TIME TO PULL OUT MY TRUMP CARD!! FINAL SMASH: LIGHT ARROW!!" He exclaimed, putting a golden arrow into his bow. He then launched it off, creating a relatively thin, but very powerful beam of light. The arrow pierced through Ace, who fell to the ground.

"Hahaha! I told you that you are nothing! I have emerged triumphant!" Regnus exclaimed. However, to his surprise, Ace hadn't turned into a trophy. He was still on the brink of consciousness, only his willpower preventing him from slipping into unconsciousness.

"I told you... you'll never... defeat... me..." Ace said, breathing heavily.

"I-Impossible! He survived the Rain of Tears AND the Light arrow!? What devil is this!?!?" Regnus cried out.

"Hey, you..." Another voice said. Regnus turned his head to notice it came from Desch, who was breathing heavily, and supporting himself on one knee. "I said I was going to kill you... and I intend to keep that promise..." He said, as he began to glow multiple fiery colors.

"No... is that...?" Regnus asked.

"Let me tell you something..." Desch began. "The reason me and Autumn ran away is because we found out you were going to make us, probably the only loving pair of smashers left in existence, fight each other to the death. I vowed that I was going to kill you for making such a sick circumstance... and I never back down on my vows..." Desch explained, as his face began to contort into a sinister grin.

"No... why'd I have to use the light arrow already?? I have to end this NOW!" Regnus said, loading three arrows into his bow, and firing them all off at Desch at once.

"Too late... FINAL SMASH: RAGNAROK!!!" Desch exclaimed, as his sword suddenly became enveloped in sheer light. The light encompassed the entire blade, making it seem like a white outline of a blade that was crackling with power. He then held the blade in two hands, and swung it with all his might vertically in Regnus' direction. The Blade let out an ENORMOUS wave of White Light that was taller than the coliseum, itself. The wave effortlessly evaporated all the approaching arrows, and ripped through the opposite side of the coliseum, seeming to continue to head off into the horizon.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Regnus screamed in Agony, getting hit by the full force of the wave of light, knocking him out of the sky, and to the ground. But it didn't end there. Desch suddenly appeared in front of him, blade still shining white. He slashed Regnus at least fifty times within the same moment before sweeping the god up into the air with a rising swing of the blade.

Regnus was hurled a hundred feet into the sky, when Desch appeared above him, and with two hands, slashed his blade vertically downwards, sending Regnus flying back down to the ground. Desch then paused for a moment, taking his blade in both hands, and bringing it over his head. After a second that seemed like an eternity, he threw his blade down at Regnus.

The glowing blade seemed to become surrounded with white flames and lightning as it fell. Less than a second after Regnus slammed into the ground, the blade pierced through him, and let out a humungous explosion of light that vaporized Regnus, and reduced the entire Coliseum down to nothing. The explosion of light had to last for at least an hour before disappearing.

-

When the explosion vanished, the coliseum was nothing, not even rubble. The ground was made into a giant crater that was scorched black. Miraculously, Ace, Autumn, and Harold emerged from the explosion unharmed. When Desch came out, he was no longer glowing, and his blade was back to normal.

"So... that was a Final Smash. Remarkably Impressive..." Ace noted.

"Incredible... I've never seen a Final Smash before..." Harold said.

"Honey... what'd you do?" Autumn asked.

"That was my final smash, and we all have one within each of us." Desch explained. "There are many types of Final Smashes, some attacks, some transformations, along with a few others. The type, power, and frequency of how often we're able to use our unique final smash is different for each Smasher. That was mine... Ragnarok. I don't feel like I'll be able to pull that off again for some time."

Ace nodded. "Indeed. Unfortunately, they somehow saw us coming and evacuated all their smashers, probably to the closest stadium... the Aura Stadium. That will be next week's target. For now, let's head back to the hideout, rest, and heal. Tomorrow we'll begin training again."

X watched as the group headed back to their hideout. _'Not bad, guys... not bad at all.'_

_**End of Chapter**_

_Whew... longest chapter yet, by FAR. I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now that the week has come, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. I'll try as best I can, though. Well, leave a review. _

_-Biggoron_

_P.S: A poll based on character popularity of this story has been put onto my profile. It would be appreciated if you've answered it, having read this far. Thanks for reading, by the way._


	9. Chapter 7

_**Liberating their World**_

_Chapter 7_

**DISCLAIMER:** _See Previous Chapter._

_...Back in the Darkened Room..._

"Heh heh... so, what do you plan on doing, Wyrmir? Looks like Regnus has been taken down." X asked, with a chuckle. A low rumble was heard from the darkness.

"He was a weak god... but a god no less. The fact that the renegades have enough power to take down a single god is a scary concept, but one not so much as threatening. There are many gods stronger than Regnus, and members of the highest circle, such as myself, are on a whole different playing field. However, I have a new idea... one that should've been utilized in the first place." The deep voice boomed.

"And that is?" X asked.

"Utilize the gods' police force. Time to fight fire with fire, only these guys will be more than enough to put an end to the resistance..."

"The police force? You mean all those very powerful smashers who aren't brainwashed, but have agreed to serve the gods loyally in repayment to living in luxury instead of enslavement?" X asked.

"Correct. Though we refer to them as the gods' police force, they're more like the enforcers... similar to how master hand and crazy hand are. If memory serves me correctly, two members of the rebellion were given this offer, but bailed out on it, thus earning their freedom."

"I see... so how many members are there?" X asked, when suddenly light appeared on another end of the room, opposite of X and Wyrmir. Standing in the light were ten figures, each looking incredibly dangerous.

The first figure was a swordsman with an enormous blade six feet in length, and nearly one foot in width. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. "So, what are we wanted for?" The figure asked, his voice suggesting he had an arrogant personality to him.

The second figure was a white Bowser, hulking at an enormous eight feet in height. He had a golden shell, with large silver spikes coming out from them. His horns were also silver in color, and his hair was long and black. His eyes were golden, and seemed indifferent.

The third figure was a black-furred DK, who was in between seven and eight feet in height. His muscles were enormous, and he looked as though he could crush skulls with his bare hands with little difficulty. His eyes were light blue, and he had a crazed grin on his face.

The fourth figure was decked out in tons of golden armor. He must have been over five feet wide with all that armor, and six and a half feet in height. In his left hand he held an enormous tower shield that was four feet wide and five feet tall, and was decked out with spikes. In his right hand he held an enormous trident.

The fifth figure was as tall as the fourth one, but didn't wear as much armor. However, he was insanely ripped, and held an incredibly large greataxe in his hands. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, and looked to be quite full of himself.

The sixth figure was a golden Kirby with relatively no expression. He appeared normal, but one could tell that there was plenty more to him.

The seventh figure was a Sonic smasher who was dark blue, nearly black in color. He was five feet in height, and wore running shoes made of platinum. His face denoted a personality quite similar to the fifth figure's.

The eighth figure was a Sheik smasher dressed in all black. He had black eyes, and the crying eye emblem on his chest was white, surrounded by an outline of red. He didn't seem to care any about hiding his weapons... one could visibly see he was armed to the teeth. His expression was unreadable.

The ninth figure was a white shy guy with black shoes. However, instead of the normal shy guy mask, his had an enormous grin and no eyes.

The tenth figure was a midnight blue Yoshi who was around seven feet in height, and quite muscular, with orange spikes going down his back. His eyes were black and indifferent, and his left arm had a tattoo of a diamond with an 87 on it.

"X... may I introduce to you the enforcement group: Anger, Sloth, Lust, Greed, Vanity, Gluttony, Envy, Pain, Enigma, and Pride, respectively." Boomed the deep voice.

"Are those their real names?" X asked.

"No... like you, they've sacrificed their names and identities for greater power."

"And how powerful are they?" X asked.

"They are all Rank S."

"Heh heh... Rank S, you say? This will be interesting, then..." X said, vanishing into the darkness.

"It will..." The deep voice chuckled in amusement, which was more of a roar.

"So, our assignments are?" Anger asked, the swordsman with the six foot long blade.

"You will each be divided into pairs of two, and cover a region of the planet in search of the smashers. Anger and Sloth are partners, Lust and Greed are partners, Vanity and Gluttony are partners, Envy and Pain are partners, and Enigma and Pride will be partners. That is all."

"I work alone." Pride spoke, the Midnight blue Yoshi. He vanished in a flash of light.

"Just as well... I tend to work better alone, myself." Spoke Enigma, the white shy guy.

"Come on Sloth... let's get going." Anger said, vanishing in a flash of light.

"Fine, as long as it's somewhere close..." Sloth, the Bowser, sighed, also vanishing in light.

"Blood... Violence... Time to kill..." Lust, the black-furred DK grinned, vanishing.

"He's going to be a handful..." Greed, the heavily armored trident-wielder sighed, disappearing as well.

"Nice! Time to show off my strength!!" Vanity, the man with the large axe spoke, leaving in a burst of light.

"...Fooood..." Gluttony said, following Vanity.

"Race ya there!" Envy, the Sonic smasher spoke, disappearing within light.

"..." Pain, the black-garbed Sheikah said nothing before disappearing soon after Envy.

_**End of Chapter**_

_Sorry it took so long and that it was short, but I've been busy lately. I know the names aren't quite original, but I thought that they would fit. This is a fanfiction, after all. Well, until next chapter._

_-Biggoron _


	10. Interlude II

_**Liberating their World**_

_Interlude II_

**DISCLAIMER: **_See Previous Disclaimer._

_(Interlude done alphabetically)_

-Smashers-

Name: _Ace_

Type: _Yoshi (Green)_

Rank: _A_

Description: _Green Yoshi around 7 feet in height, muscular with sharp spikes going down his back, and indifferent-looking blue eyes. Right arm has tattoo of spade with a 78. _

Personality: _So far, all that's known is that he likes to fight but doesn't like being told what to do. He's prideful, and probably the strongest of the smashers so far. Likes to push himself farther than his own limits constantly in a brutal training session, because he wants to become the most powerful. Though considered unfriendly at first glance, he has a nice side if you get to know him._

Weapons: _He IS a living weapon._

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Autumn_

Type: _Sheik_

Rank: _C_

Description: _5'1" wearing dark robes that cover much of her body, making her seem unarmed. Tan skin, very dark brown eyes, and long, flowing dark hair. _

Personality: _So far, not much is known about her except that she's fiercely in love with her companion, Desch. She also doesn't hesitate to partake in rigorous training far beyond her level in order to not get left behind, and has improved because of that._

Weapons: _Senbon, Daggers, Kudochi _

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Desch_

Type: _Ike_

Rank: _A_

Description: _Dressed in extravagant white robes and cape, with a tan complexion, brown eyes, short black hair, and a goatee._

Personality: _So far, all that's known is that he's cautious, and is always looking out for his companion, Autumn. He wants to free the world for the sake of them finally being able to live in peace together. With his motives fueling him, he has unleashed his final smash, and moved up in rank._

Weapon: _Silver Broadsword _

Final Smash: _Ragnarok(Frequency: Currently Unknown. Effect: Engulfs his blade in pure light, making its destructive power and speed increase beyond epic proportions.) _

-

Name: _Harold_

Type: _Mario_

Rank: _A_

Description: _Just over six feet in height, and wears mostly red. He has brown hair and brown eyes that can be seen through the mask that covers his face, and fights with his fists. _

Personality: _So far, not much is known except that he's an excellent fighter, rivaling Ace in ability. Seems he has the ability to think very quickly, and appears to take on a managing role in the Super Smash Bros._

Weapons: _His fists, martial arts, fire, cape _

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

-Gods-

Name: _Sorega_

Type: _Unknown_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Over Seven Feet, wearing outrageously heavy-looking black and red plate armor, with a long red cape. Golden Blond hair, pale skin, and black eyes that have white pupils. _

Personality: _Loves his power, and enjoys all types of fights from the Smashers. Feels no remorse for the smashers, then again, none of the gods seem to._

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _Dhregan_

Type: _Three-headed Red Dragon_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Over Eight feet, a fiery red dragon with three heads, and two enormous wings. Constantly enveloped in fire, and stands on two legs. (Think FE Dragon Laguz) _

Personality: _Particularly hates the smashers, and kills one off from a stadium at random each week to pacify himself. The root of his hatred is unknown, but he is the younger brother of a member of the highest circle._

Weapons: _Claws, Wings, fiery breath, tail_

Final Smash: _Ultima Flare(Frequency: Must be high enough to use when wanted. Effect: Flies into space and blasts the planet with an enormous beam of intense flames) _

_-_

Name: _Wyrmir_

Type: _Presumably Five Headed Dragon_

Rank: _Highest Circle_

Description: _Shrouded in Darkness _

Personality: _Not enough info_

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

_-_

-Enforcers-

Name: _Anger...?_

Type: _Presumably Ike_

Rank: _S_

Description: _A swordsman with an enormous blade six feet in length, and nearly one foot in width. Has brown hair, and brown eyes. _

Personality: _Seems arrogant_

Weapons: _Bigass Sword_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Sloth...?_

Type: _Bowser_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ A white Bowser, hulking at an enormous eight feet in height. Has a golden shell, with large silver spikes coming out from them. His horns are silver in color, and his hair is long and black. His eyes are golden, and appear lazy and indifferent._

Personality: _Seems Indifferent and Lazy_

Weapons: _Claws, Fire Breath, Giant Shell, etc._

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Lust...?_

Type: _DK_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ A black-furred DK, who stands in between seven and eight feet in height. His muscles are enormous, and he looks as though he could crush skulls with his bare hands with little difficulty. His eyes ware light blue, and he has a crazed grin on his face._

Personality: _Seems Crazy with a bad case of bloodlust_

Weapons: _His muscles_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Greed...?_

Type: _Presumably Link_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ Decked out in tons of golden armor, over five feet wide with all that armor, and six and a half feet in height. In his left hand he has an enormous tower shield that is four feet wide and five feet tall, and is decked out with spikes. In his right hand he holds an enormous trident._

Personality: _By his name, probably Greedy_

Weapons: _Enormous Trident, Giant spiked shield, Sheer Bulk_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Vanity...?_

Type: _Axe-wielder?_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ Stands six and a half feet in height, but didn't wear that much armor. He's insanely ripped, and has a giant greataxe in his hands._

Personality: _Very full of himself_

Weapons: _Muscles, giant greataxe_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Gluttony...?_

Type: _Kirby (Golden)_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ Appears to be a normal Kirby Smasher that's golden in color._

Personality: _Seems always hungry... even more so than normal Kirby Smashers_

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Envy...?_

Type: _Sonic (Dark Blue)_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ Five feet in height, a dark blue sonic wearing platinum running shoes._

Personality: _Looks to be competitive _

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Pain...?_

Type: _Sheik_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ A Sheik smasher dressed in all black. Has black eyes, and the crying eye emblem on his chest is white, surrounded by an outline of red. He doesn't seem to care any about hiding his weapons... one could visibly see he's armed to the teeth. His expression is unreadable._

Personality: _Unknown_

Weapons: _What does he have? Try what DOESN'T he have..._

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Enigma...?_

Type: _Shy Guy (White)_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ A white shy guy with black shoes. Instead of the normal mask, his has no eyes and a giant grin upon it._

Personality: _Unknown_

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Pride...?_

Type: _Yoshi (Midnight Blue)_

Rank: _S_

Description:_ A midnight blue Yoshi who is around seven feet in height, and quite muscular, with sharp orange spikes going down his back. His eyes are black and indifferent, and his left arm has a tattoo of a diamond with an 87 on it._

Personality: _Seems Indifferent, Presumably proud and likes to work alone._

Weapons: _Probably a living weapon_

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

-Other-

Name: _Master Hand_

Type: _Large, floating glove_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _A giant floating white glove. A servant of sorts to the gods._

Personality: _The older of the two hands, and the smarter of the two. Reserved, logical, and soft-spoken._

Weapons: _You can probably guess if you've played smash bros._

Final Smash: _Unknown _

-

Name: _Crazy Hand_

Type: _Large, floating glove_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _A giant floating white glove. A servant of sorts to the gods. Seems to always twitch uncontrollably._

Personality: _The younger of the two hands, the more powerful and crazier of the two. Loud, unpredictable, and destructive._

Weapons: _You can probably guess if you've played smash bros._

Final Smash: _Unknown_

-

Name: _X...?_

Type: _Shy Guy (Black)_

Rank: _Unknown_

Description: _Appears to be a Black Shy Guy._

Personality: _Too little is known. He seems to like to make a mockery of the lower gods, and talks to the highest circle as if on at least equal terms._

Weapons: _Unknown_

Final Smash: _Unknown_

_**End of Interlude II**_

_I've decided to put these up every 5 chapters. Not actual 5 chapters, since it includes prologue, etc. (The first interlude was on the actual 5__th__ chapter, this is on the 10__th__, it would seem). Well, hope that makes things more understandable._

_-Biggoron_


End file.
